Memories, That's All They Are
by xLemonPepperx
Summary: Syaoran dumped Sakura for another girl, Tomoyo and Eriol don't like Sakura any more. Sakura just couldn't take it any more so she moved away and Sakura started a new life. Years later she comes back, but is it the same Sakura that left?
1. In Which A Star Is Burned

**Memories, That's All They Are**

**xLemonPepperx**

**An Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction. **

**Angst/Drama/**

**Alternative Universe.**

I do not own Card Captor Sakura- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name. 

----------------

**Chapter One:**

**In Which A Star Is Burned**

----------------

It was the only place that I felt safe. My own little space where no one could intrude. I was the God, I could bring down my walls and not have to worry about what people would think of me.

Even as I buried my face into my pillow I could still hear my brother, Touya yelling "What's wrong?" from downstairs.

I didn't mean to make him concerned but I just didn't have the strength to go downstairs and tell him. Although we get on alright on the odd occasion he would just tell me "told you so," or something like that. This was my problem and I knew that it was up to me to make it right.

My cards, my life, my burden surrounded me. They always did that when I was down, the heat of their magic allowed me to calm down slightly, enough to get my head together. But still, tears streamed down my face.

It's been ages since I last cried like this, so long ago that no longer could I remember a time.

I felt a presence to my side as I tiled my head slightly to see Kero, by guardian floating silently next to me. He opened his mouth like a fish gaping water. He never has been good with cheering up people. But I suppose that Clow-san was always the one to do that.

"Sakura.." well that was a start, "What's wrong Sakura? Please tell me." I knew that holding it in wouldn't help and Kero had been with my when the times got tough so I suppose that if given the choice to talk to Touya or Kero I would pick Kero.

---------------- Home Is Where The Heart Is ----------------

Once again, and as per usual I walked into class late, the class was already seated and the teacher was just taking the role. My cheeks heated up as I apoligised under my breath, "That's alright," she replied, she was one of the nicer teachers thankfully, "Please take a seat."

It was the first time that Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol didn't say anything to me. They didn't even make any eye contact, just bluntly ignored me. I felt a stab of pain but instead of jumping to conclusions I figured that I should wait and ask them later when was going wrong. For all I know something could of gone terribly wrong.

Unlucky the first subject for the day was math's, one that I'm failing at. But at least it gave me as excuse to ask Syaoran for help. He always helps me in Math's because I'm so bad at it, but he never says anything negative about it. He's sweet like that. The teacher handed out the sheets for us to work on and wrote down the instructions on the board.

I opened my book and moved my desk over to where Syaoran sat, he still wasnt looking at me and I was becoming concerned. I leaned over and plastered a smile on my face, "Good morning Syaoran. Is it alright if you help me with my math work?" Syaoran and I were dating and even though we were only pre-teens I felt that our relationship was strong, and I hoped that he felt the same way.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm already working with Virginia," he didn't even look at me as he stood up and walked over to a group of new girls that only transferred a week easier, all of them were sniggering as I blushed deeply, embarrassed but also ashamed that Syaoran would rather work with one of them fiends.

Glancing over at Tomoyo I was going to ask her for help but she was already working with Eriol, completely unaware that I was alone.

---------------- But Where Does My Heart Belong? ----------------

Walking up to the big Sakura tree I thought about my day so far, it was only lunch and all of my friends seemed to be ignoring me. They didn't seem to want to be anywhere near me, like I was some sort of plague. The change of heart made me somewhat depressed, i'd never felt alone like this before and I hated the feeling.

I saw the group sitting there laughing happily, Tomoyo turned her head slightly and saw me, but she said nothing, silence followed my arrival I quietly said hello to the group and only Eriol gave me a small nod, although along with Tomoyo both of their heads were down.

I was about to open my mouth when Syaoran stood up with a start, "Don't talk," he growled. The tone scared me, sure I'd heard him sound like that before, but never to me. I could feel tears stinging behind my eyes. I tired to open my mouth again but Syaoran just grabbed my wrist roughly as I shut my mouth automatically confused beyond belief. "I never loved you. You are an annoying useless excuse for a human. Just like what I said when I first met you, you aren't the card mistress- that was just a fluke. A mistake. Go away- you aren't one of us."

He wasn't yelling but saying it in such a harsh gone, his features hard and no give-always told me that he was lying. It was then that I snapped, I snatched my arm back with such strength that I never knew possessed and slapped him hard on the cheek. He was dumbstruck, staring at me with shock, horror and what I thought was anger clear in his eyes. I glanced over at Tomoyo and Eriol, tears slowly creeping down my cheeks. Both of them were looking down, neither of them standing up for me.

Turning on my heels I raced home, wishing that the Earth would swallow me up, I felt so pathetic, so useless. My only friends, my only love had rejected me. It was at that time that I decided to change. Change my whole heart and I knew that I wouldn't be able to live my life in this place. I knew that I had to move away. The memories, they were just to painful.


	2. In Which A Fire Is Lit

**Memories, That's All They Are**

**xLemonPepperx**

**An Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction. **

**Angst/Drama**

**Alternative Universe.**

I do not own Card Captor Sakura- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name.

Note: This was written during the early hours of the morning, and I was (most likely) half, if not more asleep while typing. So if you see any mistakes, please tell me so I am able to make this story much more enjoyable.

**Note-2: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I love you all so much and you wouldn't believe how happy it makes me feel when I realize that other people are actually enjoying my writing. It certainly gives writing a new purpose. Thank you also to everyone who Favourited this story and also Alerted it. Just like the reviews, they give my writing a new meaning, a new life. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Note-3: Please, if you have some spare time- check out my other stories. I have one under Full Metal Alchemist with the pairing of RoyXEdward, genre is Angst (A very dark story, not for minors) and a Naruto story with the pairing of NarutoXSasuke and- as per usual, the genre is Angst.**

**Stay Safe**

----------------

**Chapter One:**

**In Which A Fire Is Lit**

----------------

A pale hand rested over her eyes, the other hand lay gently on her stomach. She hadn't slept a wink. Her body felt weak, useless- it was safe to say she felt the same inside and out. Memories of the day's earlier event raced through her mind, much like a broken record. She just couldn't block them out. Sitting up slowly, she held onto her head as a light-headed feeling evolved her.

The weak morning rays of sunlight shone through the curtains. A sudden contrast to the once pitch black room. The soft snores of the little green teddy bear were the only sounds. Head bowed low she felt her body rejected every and all sudden movements. Emotionally and physically exhausted, all her body wanted to do was sleep for at least a few hours, yet her mind kept her away.

Shivering slightly at the change in temperature she placed her feet upon the cold, wooden floor. Her cards lay lifeless on the floor. They were as weak as she was, and thus they had no power to draw from. So they had taken refuge lying on the ground, just staring up at the ceiling or emotionlessly into the said floor boards.

Not once had tears fallen from her eyes since she'd explained to Kero what had happened, the thought scared her slightly. It was almost as if the tears refused to be shown, like they had their own mind. Although she had more important things to worry about.

"Is that you, Sakura?"

The said girl allowed an agreeing sound to escape her partly dried lips, her half-lidded eyes barely glancing over at the drawer that Kero had claimed as his. He was standing, paws resting on the edge. Wings fluttered slowly as his beady eyes stared over in her direction. She knew that he was concerned, his body language and expression said it all. Somewhere deep within her, she felt angry; she didn't want to be pitied.

"How are you feeling?" It was unusual for the Guardian to be up before midday so she had to wonder exactly how long he'd been awake for. He flew up to her, cautiously- almost as if she was a piece of fragile glass and sudden movements would 'cause it to break. He landed gently on her shoulder. Auburn hair was let loose and was relatively longer when when he'd first met her. Although she had kept it short, it reached just past her shoulders, the bangs a bit longer and flowed down to her chest.

"I'm alright, I guess." It was a lie, she honestly felt like shit, but she didn't want to be pitied. Sakura felt worse than when she had gotten home. It was like drinking alcohol- while drinking the first bottle, the affect isn't vivid although knew that it's still there, after waiting for few minutes, the alcohol starts to take greater affect.

Kero remained quiet, he wasn't sure if he should believe the child or not. But instead of saying something that could possibly upset the girl any more than she already was, he just concluded with a solemn "That's good."

The atmosphere was as if someone had died, it was thick, and held a tone of depression. Although it was to be expected, the group had been together for a long time, they'd all been through so much- and then this happened. For someone so young, who had probably believed in "Happily Ever After" It would have been hard to handle. All Kero could do was be there for her. Remind her that she wasn't alone.

Although he felt helpless. He was so use to seeing the cheerful, naive, energetic child with bright emerald eyes and a smile that was contagious. Someone who was always there for someone, even if the said someone was just a stranger on the street. Not this lifeless memory of what once was. He'd seen so much pain, death and unmentionable acts in his life- but somehow, this one affected him greatly.

He could be feeling empathy from the auburn haired child, or it could have been because of how much they'd gone to. Although it didn't exactly matter as to 'Why'. For the real question was how was he going to fix it.

A sudden, but slowly movement pulled the blonde bear out of his train of thoughts as the problem of all of the said thoughts stood up and lazily gazed out the window. Kero remained sitting on the bed from where he landed after falling off the Childs shoulder when she stood. A sigh escaped her lips as she silently started to undress and rummage through her closet.

Kero, acting like a proper gentle man avoided looking in her direction. There was no incomparable silence for he'd seen the child change many times, and this was no different. He glanced out the window where the sky was painted a soft dark red, almost orange colour. The sunrise.

That must mean that it wasn't even five-thirty. Concluded the bear, and then shot a puzzled glance over at the child who pulled on a simple dark blue turtleneck and a pair of casual jeans.

"Sakura, where are you going? It's not even five-thirty yet..." voiced the guardian in a low voice, as to not wake up her older brother and father. The addressed girl turned around, sorrow filled emerald eyes just bore into his own black beady ones. She looked as if she wanted to say something- important by the way her mouth slowly opened and closed, and her fingers twirled the ends of her sun kissed hair. After a few moments she turned around and grabbed a small key chain with a small plushie of the guardian attached to it.

"I'm going back to school to pick up my stuff," she spoke, her hand clenched around the key chain, "Stay here okay?"

"Pick up your stuff? Why? What's happening?" Kero was almost in hysterical. He knew that neither her brother nor father would even think about pulling her out of school for a small reason. Something big must be happening, and Kero was thinking the worse. Seeing all of the negative possibilities instead of thinking rationally. And the fact that Sakura hadn't mentioned anything about leaving school, that facts alone made Kero feel somewhat useless, powerless.

Her back was turned towards him, hair left out as it flew down her back in calm waves, and her posture was stiff, as if she was holding the key to destroy the world within her. "D-Dad got accepted into a school in New Zealand _(That's where I come from, and I am annoyed by how many people don't know where that is. So unlike the original version of his story, where she went to clichéd America- she is going to my home country. Give New Zealand some spot light, I conclude... Sorry for the Author Note!) _He's going to go teach over there for a year or so. Because Touyas' almost finished his school years, he can use his qualications to do whatever he wants over there, it would be good for both of them..." she stopped talking, and glanced briefly into a mirror that was positioned on the other side of the room, "And for me to start a new life. The cards are all captured, everything is calm- there's nothing left for me here. I'll have to get going, please don't make to much noise, I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

Before he even had a chance to respond she was out the door, shutting it with an almost mute 'click'. Kero lay back on the bed, what Sakura had told him raced through his mind. It was so much to comprehend in much a small speech. "What's happening to you, Sakura?" he whispered, although- as expected; only the sound of silence was his answer.

_---------------------------------------------------------- Will You No Longer Hear Me Laugh? ----------------------------------------------------------_

True to her word, Sakura silently entered her room half-an-hour later, although to Kero it seemed like a lifetime. A small bag was slung over her shoulder and a pair of black dress shoes was clutched lightly in her hand. Her head was downcast as she placed the bag on the table, shoes on the floor and collapsed on top of her bed.

"Um, how did it go?" cautiously asked Kero as he sat down upon her stomach which rised and fell with each breath, he wanted to start a convosation, he wanted Sakura to actually talk to him. Nott keep to herself and remain silent.

Her shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug fashion, there wasn't much to tell. She had just entered the school (using the key Tomoyo had given to her years before when she was still out capturing cards, just incase a card was inside the school and she needed to retreive it), gathered her books and other school things from her locker and made a swift exit. She didn't let her mind wander while she was within the school. She was there for one thing and one thing only. And that thing wasn't to reminess on the past.

Kero, not sure of what to say next just let the in-different (for him, at least) silence do its job. Minutes past before life was heard downstairs. Feet crossing the floor boards and the oven being turned on. Her Father had told her (on short notice) that they were leaving that very morning. It was unusual to have the news broken so suddenly, but from what she had heard, the school needed his experience immediately, and thus they had paid for the tickets and a tempory living status until they could get settles in- but that was only available if they left strait away.

Even though her room wasn't packed, the movers were going to be packing up the house and shipping it to where they will be staying, all Sakura needed to take with her were the essentials. And that amount of packing had been done prior in the night before. With a suitcase filled with the essentials (which included Keros' house and her cards) she silently walked down the stairs, Kero stuffed lightly in a small carry-on bag that she was going to take only the plane with her.

Her father was already up; he was sitting at the table, reading over the news paper with a half-filled coffee mug placed next to his hand for easy access. Bacon and eggs sizzled silently on the stove and the TV was running quietly with the News presenters speaking of the current stories.

"Oh, good morning Sakura. Did you have a good sleep?" Her father spoke once he noticed her. He lifted his head from the paper, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he gave his youngest a loving smile.

"Yea." She couldn't bear to look at her father, a fact that he found different, but just put it down to the fact that said girl is actually moving away from her birth place- and all of her friends. It had to be hard on her.

"Have you finished backing your suitcase?" The best remedy he could think of to calm her was to make casual convocation. He was rewarded with a shrug as Sakura poured herself a glass of Orange juice which was sitting on the counter waiting for the siblings to awake.

"Yes father."

"Good, thank you Sakura. The plane's leaving at 8:30 a.m so we'll have to head down to the air port soon to click in. Are you sure this is okay with you? I could talk to Tomoyos' mother and see if you could go stay with them for awhile if you don't want to leave…"

Sakura just shook her head solemnly, "No, that's alright. Call me when we have to go." And without another word she stalked her way up the stairs, for the last time, and entered the room that she'd declared as hers since she was born.

It felt weird, sad to think about someone else living in the house, the house that held so many memories. Some good and some bad, but all-in-all, they were memories. For the last time she threw herself down upon her bed, sinking into the comfort, the way if suffocated her- it felt strangely relaxing. Her vision blurred with unshed tears as she just stared up at her tiled ceiling.

She could almost feel the eyes of her deceased mother watching her from the photo placed on the nightstand. It was a time when everything was perfect, but now- it's only a memory. And all that remains is a piece of paper, showing an image frozen in time.


	3. In Which A Bubble Floats

**Memories, That's All They Are**

**XLemonPepperx**

**An Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction. **

**Angst/Drama**

**Alternative Universe. **

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura- the Anime, Manga or characters. Only the plot and the following writing am I able to hold to my name. **

Note: Please go to my profile and get my MSN address. I get so lonely on there sometimes. ; So if anyone wants to chat then please go to my profile and cling to my email. Thankies.

----------------

**Chapter One:**

**In Which A Bubble Floats**

--------------

Something just wasn't right, he could feel it. Syaoran felt remorse about what he said- he honestly didn't know what came over him, but after everything Virginia said to him about Sakura- he felt that she deserved it.. aye? Sighing, the brown haired boy leaned back on the chair, quickly glancing over at Tomoyo and Eriol who sat across from him. The trio shared the same glance, one of regret, but knowing that there was nothing they could do. The damage was done. Around Tomoyo's eyes were dark circled, and her normally flawless face was slightly blotchy from most likely crying the previous night. Eriols eyes were glued to the desk, clenched hands sitting in front of said boy.

"I wonder where she is…" he muttered, barely audible, but Tomoyo and Eriol just nodded their heads, agreeing with what he said. Class was going to start in no more than a few minutes, and the normally bouncy ball of energy and love for anyone- everyone wasn't there. Her desk, on the other side of Syaoran was empty. Just a useless space, waiting to be filled. Without warning, a figure filled their selves into the seat, startling the Chinese boy slightly. Automatically thinking it was the Card Captor he tilted his head to glance at the face.

Instead of bright, alive emerald green eyes, light hazel eyes met his vision. His hand, which was resting gently on his desk clenched into a fist upon seeing Virginia's smirking face. Had he really made the right choice?

"Syaoran, darling!" said girl cooed, her Japanese laced with her American accent. "Why so gloomy? That other girl was nothing but a worthless liar. You deserve better." Upon saying that- Virginia slid her chair and desk closer to the boy. Syaoran took a quick glance over at where his two friends sat; both of them had their heads down, not saying anything. An air of regret surrounded them.

-------------- Was It Really Worth It? -----------

"Oi! Get your lazy ass out of bed this minute!"

A groan emitted from a lump made within the simple single bed in which a figure loomed over, her hands placed on her hips- deep, red wine silk pajama pants clung onto her slim hips and a simple matching red singlet fell loosely over her top half, a slit down the middle of the top giving a slight show of skin, but not enough to be modest or improper. Upon hearing the response (which she was unable to translate) she growled, one that would rival your typical house dog. "Sakura, God damn you! It's already seven in the morning and you're still asleep! I mean, come on girl! You're almost 17, not flippen' 60 years old. And you went to bed at like; 10 o'clock last night! Why do you need to sleep so much! Honestly! And, you even snore, which keeps me up! Do you honestly hate me that much?! Why do you put me though this torment!? S-A-K-U-R-A!"

"Stop your fuckin' yelling would you!" An arm shot out from under the covers and threw one of the main small soft toys that were hidden within the covers at the black haired girl standing next to her bed, hitting the girl squarely in the head, "And I do not snore!"

"Like hell you don't! You're not the one lying in bed awake at God knows what hour listening to the wanna-be lawn mover doing it's rounds just across the room from you," snorted the more awake of the two, throwing the little blue elephant soft toy strait back at the lump, earning a satisfying growl as it hit the figure. "And there's no other way to wake you up. Honestly woman- this whole building could be on fire, bombs could be going off outside, that creepy dude from the Chainsaw Massacre could be sawing down the wall and you'd still be off in la-la land." Ruby eyes just glared at the girl before a smirk etched her slightly tanned face. Leaning down she gripped the dark blue comforter and pulled.

"I hate you _so_ much," growled Sakura, shivering as the cool autumn air hit her exposed body (although she wore the same pajamas as her room mate, only her ones were a dark purple). Her body was curled up in the fetal position, face smothered within the pillow with long, wavy locks of deep auburn fair surrounded her body. Multiple soft toys framed her teenage body, all different sizes, animals and colours. They practically took up the whole bed when laid out, only leaving just enough room for the teenager, although it was noticeable that she was indeed lying on some.

"I love you to, Sakura. Now get up. Coffee is calling! I can hear it! It's saying "Come to me, Meling. Come and drink me- and bring that wanna-be Meling with you. You are so cool Meling! I want to be just like you. I just ca-"

Another teddy, this one a pink mouse was yet again flying at her face, which shut the teen up immediately, although she let out a little laugh and dropped the duvet on the floor. Sakura, agonizingly slowly slopped out of bed, gripping her duvet and wrapping it around her shoulders as she wiped her eyes with the back of one of her hands, the other hand holding the source of warmth securely in place. Dark emerald eyes were glazed and slightly blood-shot as her body was raked with sleep. The black haired teen jumped on the bed and tied the thick locks of hair up into a loose pony tail with one of the hair ties that always seemed to decorate her wrists. You never know when you'll need one; Meling had told anyone that dared to ask.

"Oh beautiful! Simply gorgeous!" her posh voice accented her normal accent as she giggled, fluffing the pony tail lightly, and loosely pushing Sakura up onto her feet while getting off the bed you. "I honestly don't know what I'd do with you," yawned the still half-asleep Sakura, moving over to the bedside table and gripping a cigarette tin, while Meling simply held up a lighter that she'd tucked into her bra strap while trying to wake up her best friend. ( Don't ask- for anyone that smokes, sticking the lighter in the strap of your bra is a REALLY good idea, that way you always know where it is, and it's just more covenant that way. Just a personal tip. ; )

"Oh God chicky. Don't even get me started." The girls just smiled knowingly as they walked, or rather Sakura waddled, still asleep and trying to keep the blanket from falling off, towards the door to their dorm. It was a daily routine that practically went exactly like that. Although school didn't start until 9am, the girls would get up earlier just so they could make it to the coffee machine before anyone else (as there was a limited supply of the morning drug) and quickly sneak out of school grounds for a smoke. It was their way of waking up.

The girls had met about three years ago. It was a Sunday, thus the schools allow their students to go out into town and enjoy their selves. Meling had been just casually walking down near the beach when she heard crying. Curious got the better of the black haired girl as she went down to inspect. Hidden among some of the bushes at the edge of the sand was a younger version of Sakura- her clothes were dirty, scratches and cuts adored the visible skin, her hair was tangled among the branches and her blotchy face was unnaturally pale. Meling had reacted and immediately called 111 (remember, this is New Zealand. We dial 111 for emergencies)

As it turned out, Sakura Kinomoto and her father and older brother had exited the plane at Nelson ( where I live. Search it if you want, it's such a beautiful place ) airport. They'd gotten a taxi, and while driving towards the main town there was a head on collision with another car, causing in the immediate death of the driver, but unfortunately slow and painful one by the father and brother. Luckily, Sakura's brother had protected her from life threatening damage by covering her body with his upon seeing the accident act out. Sakura was able to walk away with only cuts and bruises, slightly damaged lung and a broken rib. During the commotion, Sakura freaked and ran away from the site, unknown by the people as they were distracted by the bleeding bodies. She had run until she reached the beach, where Meling had found her almost four hours later.

Sakura hardly ever spoke for almost a year, and if she did, it was just a simple one worded answer. She and Meling had shared a room, as Sakura would shy away from others, and since Meling was the one that found her- she would just follow her around like a lost puppy. Slowly, Sakura had started to warm up to Meling, who had lost her parents when she was ten, and after living with a friend of the families for almost 3 years, Meling had decided to board at the current school. ( Which is where Sakura and Meling currently live ) Although neither girl mentioned their past, it was an unwritten rule. Although sometimes, Meling would lye awake and hear Sakura cry and fight her inner demons, because throughout the day, she would never show weakness.

The government had paid for Sakura's expenses to live at the boarding school, and Sakura just paid for all her little bits with the money she had gotten from the will, and the families trust money. And now, three years later- the girls were inseparable. One wouldn't think that so much had happened to either of them, but that just proves that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

As expected, the small, but livable kitchen was deserted. The girls gave a small laugh, joking about the latest gossip as they waited for the jug to boil. Upon filling their mugs they walked out of the building, silently drinking coffee as they went as to not spill any as they quietly walked down the street to the local corner store- a casual two minute walk from the school. It wasn't in the schools policy to allow their students to smoke, but a selected few- Mainly Sakura and Meling had gotten into much trouble, but that hadn't made any difference and as they had no other home to go to, and Sakura was being supported by the government they allowed by special request the girls to have the casual smoke every now and then. ( For the record, this school is based on the school I use to go to (left at the end of last year) although my school isn't a boarding school ) Few cars passed the pajama clad girls, although it didn't bother said girls- they had no shame. If anyone saw them walking down the street, they'd, or rather Meling would enthuasitally wave and catch said person out for watching.

Math's; whoever invented such a class was crazy. The minute hand just seemed to taunt her as Sakura just lazily watched as the clock slowly ticked- she could almost imagine the face laughing at her, and basically telling her- you're in hell. The class had only been active for 20 minutes, at the most and Sakura had zoned out after the first seven, while Meling- as soon as she entered the said class- slumped upon the desk and what looked suspiciously like sleeping. Science, Math's and Study were the only classes out of the six they were assigned that the girls were in together- and those classes, to put it bluntly; the teachers had gotten more flustered than what would have been healthy.

A timid knock sounded through the class as 31 pairs of eyes watched the door- that's exactly what you do. Make the 3rd Formers feel uncomphtorable. It was the Six formers job, and not to gloat, but they did it really well. The child, barely a teenager passed the teacher a note their face lighting up from the intense stare as they practically sprinted out of the class as soon as the said teacher had a firm grip on the paper.

"Sakura, the dean wants to see you in her office, now." A narrowed eye looked at the said student, who just returned the look and gathered her books, shooting Meling a confused glance, wondering what they did this time. Meling- who had just previously awoken shrugged, a worried and thoughtful look on her face as she attempted to remember what they'd done to cause one of them to go to the Deans office, but nothing came to mind. Sakura just shrugged as well in response as she made her way across the school to the office, hated by most students. The deans' office hardly ever meant a good thing.

She didn't even have to sit on the seats for to long before she was hustled into the small office and sat down on one of the padded chairs next to the Deans office. "We have been keeping an eye on you for around the last year," spoke the female dean, her glasses resting lightly on the bridge of her nose. Curly dark blond hair was tied into a loose plat at the nape of her neck and she wore a casual T-shirt and just below the knee length jean skirt. "And we have decided, with your permission of course- and Meling would be going with you, but we have a spot open for an exchange to Japan. It will only be for no more than a year, but it can be divided within three or six months- so if you don't want to stay there any more, we can bring you back. We were reading over your file while trying to decide, as this is with a new school- and since you have a Japanese background, and seem qualified for the spot, we picked you. Is that alright with you, Sakura?"

Her mind went numb, Japan... Her home. Everything she lost was there. Slowly, even though her throat felt as if it was closing up, she gulped silently. Hands clenching into fists as her nails dug into the skin of her palms. She had changed, she was no longer the weak Sakura she was three years ago. But was she ready to face the past? Could she honestly do it without freaking out?

Slowly, she nodded her head, none of her emotions showing as she spoke, "That's cool. Thank you for this chance." Her tone was indifferent, just the way she wanted it. The way she spoke when she didn't know how to express her feelings.

The dean let out a sigh of relief, holding out a pre filled form and pen to Sakura, "I'm glad you said yes, you just have to sign down here and then you will be shipped out on Wednesday. I know that's only 4 days ago- but due to trouble with the post, we received this opportunity late. Please inform Meling, and take these sheets with you. They have your information on it, and all the things you'd need. While over there, we'll still contact you as they will allow you to each have a laptop during your stay."

Sakura just nodded her head and walked out of the office- her mind, it felt blank- and her gut felt like it had dropped. A feeling like she needed to spew spread through her body as she breathed deeply, and slowly walking to dorms, as the lunch bell was due to ring in a couple of minutes, and Meling would come to the dorm to see how the dean meeting went. At least she had Meling with her, which was something she was glad about. And out of all the places in Japan, it's not as if she was going to her hometown. Probably one of the bigger cities or something.

But was she really ready for this? Could she fight her demons? Only time will tell- you can't keep running from the past, 'cause one day- it's just going to catch you.


End file.
